


The Chronicles of Poor Azumane Asahi

by aprettyred_ashiningblue, lindeberry7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established AsaNoya, Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, I swear these boys will be the death of me, M/M, Sex Shop, What nice wholesome young children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyred_ashiningblue/pseuds/aprettyred_ashiningblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindeberry7/pseuds/lindeberry7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi stood there in the club room long after everyone had left. Ever since middle school, he had become self-conscience of changing in front of others. Sure, he may have been six foot, but that doesn’t mean everything else was, which made him even more self-conscious. Clearly, genetics were not working in his favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles of Poor Azumane Asahi

**Author's Note:**

> I blame
> 
> [Allthefujoshiunite](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthefujoshiunite/pseuds/Allthefujoshiunite)
> 
> for giving us the idea that started this whole fanfic xD Any who we hope you enjoy the fluff and smut that is to come!!

Asahi stood there in the club room long after everyone had left. Ever since middle school, he had become self-conscience of changing in front of others. Sure, he may have been six foot, but that doesn’t mean everything else was, which made him even more self-conscious. Clearly, genetics were not working in his favor. Since he and Nishinoya had started dating, the fact that he wasn’t quite up to measure kept looming in his mind. Obviously sex wasn’t the only thing in a relationship, but Asahi wanted to at least be able to make his boyfriend feel good in the bedroom.

Nishinoya busted into the club room, “Asahi!!! There you are, you always take forever,” he whined, slapping a hand on Asahi’s shoulder and shaking him. “Come on, Daichi is buying us nikuman!”

Asahi quickly pulled his jacket on and hurried after the over-enthusiastic boy, hands linked.

***  
“So what are you doing Sunday?” Nishinoya attempted to say, garbled by the food currently in his mouth.

Asahi, used to and quite fond of Nishinoya’s rather unorthodox behavior, smiled as he gave his response thoughtfully, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Well, keep the day free. I wanna go on a date, just you and me,” Noya smirked with just enough conviction and brazen fervor that looking directly into his eyes was out of the question for Asahi.

Nishinoya’s grin spread even further as Asahi’s face flushed a deep crimson, “I’d like that,” he sputters, “We haven’t spent much time together outside of practice, it’ll be fun for it to just be the two of us.” Asahi inwardly flinches at his suggestion of ‘the two of us’ and the accidental implication. Of course, it’s definitely not from an aversion to the idea. Asahi would take to his grave the amount of time he’d spent checking out Noya, thinking a variety of thoughts that would indefinitely prompt Daichi to drop kick his ass all the way back to freshman year.

Nishinoya himself, although he still maintaining a great respect for Asahi and his abilities, was a little less tactless in his efforts: being the first one to make a move, the one initiating any intimate contact they had had thus far, and was never one to pass up the opportunity for a cheeky slap and puns of a caliber such as “Asahi-san, we should change your name to the Dat Ass of Karasuno!!”

“Kageyama-kun, why don’t you ever make cute puns like that about my ass?!” Came Hinata’s complaint the first time Nishinoya made that pun. Turns out, Kageyama was next to serve, and it was absolutely an accident that the ball flew straight at Hinata’s head.

Needless to say, on neither side of Asahi and Nishinoya’s relationship was there a lack of attraction, sexual or otherwise. Asahi had his habits of over-complicating things, worrying himself and allowing that worry to snowball. Some of which included pinpointing hang-ups he had about himself and letting those amplify.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, Asahi-san. I’ll make all the arrangements, you just leave it to your boyfriend,” Noya said, somehow looking endearing even with his botched attempt at a wink. “I’ll take care of you.”

The grin on Asahi’s face wasn’t leaving anytime soon. Sure, Nishinoya had a crass way of dealing with things and people, and had about as much subtlety as a train blowing its horn barreling through a neighborhood at two in the morning. But a large reason Asahi had been hopelessly smitten with Nishinoya is because of how much he respected and adored that spontaneous, Devil May Do attitude. Had it not been for that, they probably never would have gotten together, Asahi being intimidated into inaction by his fear of rejection (and honestly, Daichi probably hounding him, demanding what he could possibly have wanted from the team’s Libero).

Over the week, Asahi learns to take that offer seriously, as Nishinoya stays as tight-lipped as possible about the day to come and insists he’s got everything under control, and it allows Asahi to breathe a little easier. No one was about to expect a candlelit dinner table littered with rose petals from Nishinoya Yuu of all people, but so far Asahi had been pleasantly surprised by the younger boy’s attention to detail and uncanny ability to charm his way into practically anything.

***

The day came, and despite a mild concern for tripping down the stairs, choking on his food, or some other outstanding mishap, Asahi was able to make it to the front door and wait for Nishinoya to pick him up as planned.

Unsure of whether to leave the last few buttons of his shirt undone or not, Asahi internally jumped when he felt arms wrap around his torso. “Waiting for someone?” He could practically hear the grin in Noya’s voice and turned around, surprised when he felt lips press to his own. Nishinoya leaning up on his toes, Asahi felt his heart hammer against his chest and a large amount of the composure he had spent the morning building crumbled. Wrapping both of his arms around the smaller boy’s shoulders, he felt Noya smile into the kiss and a laugh bubble up in his own throat.

“So mister, what are your big plans for us today?” Asahi blushed, mustering the most coy voice he could, “You’ve kept a pretty tight lid on everything so far which is pretty unusual. Especially for you.”

“What’s that mean? You suggesting I can’t keep a secret?” Noya pouted, narrowing his eyes at Asahi and feigning offense.

“Yuu, the second I agreed to be your boyfriend the entire club knew.”

Nishinoya cleared his throat, “Well that’s not fair, we were in the club room--”

“As well as half of the entire school.”

“There were a lot of people after classes--”

“Even the teachers.”

“Alright, alright point taken, you jerk!” Nishinoya whined, burying his face in Asahi’s chest, snuggling his nose in further when he breathed in Asahi’s scent. A shrewd little smirk carved its way onto Noya’s face, “Well this time, you’ll just have to wait to find out.”

Asahi’s shoulders heaved with a sigh, “Haven’t I done my waiting?...” Pulling back, Asahi looked down at Noya with the best infatuated puppy eyes he could manage. Noya swayed on his feet, glanced around the room with his bright eyes with a pensive look, shook his head and grabbed Asahi’s hand, dragging him out the door before he could get a word in edgewise.

“Well first things first we should eat! We are growing boys after all! That and I’m hungry as fuck,” Nishinoya whined, trailing a bit ahead of Asahi.

They walked slowly to the train station with their hands linked, just savoring the day and each other’s company. The Karasuno volleyball team was definitely one big family, but it was just a bit inconvenient to have about 10 squawking young boys surrounding them every time they tried to kiss or simply hold hands.

It was a short train ride to the downtown area, and Noya could hardly wait until the doors fully opened to pull Asahi along, eager to reach their destination.

Reaching a small, fairly unremarkable restaurant, Noya led his gentle giant through the doors he held open. Once seated, it struck Asahi as strange when he noticed they weren’t offered any menus and caught a glimpse of his boyfriend giving a simple nod and grin to one of the employees as she ducked behind to the kitchen. As a surprise to Asahi, he found Nishinoya had already ordered and smiled inwardly to himself at how thoughtful Noya had proven to be thus far.

“Yuu, that… Waitress seemed to know you. Have you been here before?” Asahi asked, glancing down for a split second as Noya picked his hand up and laced their fingers together.

Nishinoya shrugged, “Eh, I’ve stopped in a few times. They just have this really good dish I know you’d love,” he said nonchalantly, glancing toward the kitchen as the waitress he had nodded at emerged from the kitchen.

Just as Asahi opened his mouth to ask what that meant, he quirks up as his nose twitches at the two fresh bowls of tonkatsu ramen placed in front of them.

Asahi knew his mouth was hanging open. His shoulders sank, and he stared dumbly down at the bowls in front of him as Noya glanced at him expectedly. He couldn’t wipe the stupid, broad smile from his face even if he tried as he turned to Noya who was sat there coolly, hand resting at his hip and chin resting on his other hand. Every time Asahi had thought Noya had pulled out all his stops, the boy never seemed to be comfortable unless he bested himself in some way with just how thoughtful he could be. “Yuu,” Asahi started, holding his boyfriend's small, dainty hands in his significantly larger ones, rubbing soft circles on the top of his hands, “What did I do to deserve a boyfriend as sweet as you?”

Noya flinched significantly, an uncharacteristically bright blush painting his face, “Well, you’re not so bad yourself…”

A lighthearted chuckle rattled Asahi’s chest, “Nishinoya Yuu, short on a comeback? You’re just full of surprises today, aren’t you?” he said, crooking an eyebrow while running his foot up Noya’s leg.

“If I didn’t know any better Asahi, I’d say you were trying to seduce me,” Noya rejoined, comeback at the ready, eyelids lowered with his eyebrows raised.

At this rate they’d never make it through lunch. “Well I’d like to think I’m more subtle than that,” Asahi smirked, lifting Noya’s hand to his lips and leaving a gentle kiss across his fingers. “But we should probably eat now, I can hear your stomach grumbling and this is my favorite after all.”

In the patented Nishinoya Yuu fashion, Noya wolfed down his food and sat patiently waiting for Asahi to finish his food at a much slower place. He could barely sit still from the excitement that the rest of the day held, already eager to move their date to the next destination and Asahi’s earlier teasing about how hard it had always been for him to keep a secret rung in his head.

Asahi reached for his wallet to help pay the bill but immediately Nishinoya snatched it off the table and pushed Asahi’s hand away. “This one’s on me.” Asahi wondered how his heart had contained itself and if it wouldn’t stop here, he knew it would by the end of the day.

They left the restaurant, Noya once again leading the way as he seamlessly glided through the crowd, never once letting go of Asahi’s hand. After taking several turns and a few cuts through some sketchy alleyways, they arrived outside of what looked to be a quaint bookstore. As they made their way into the store, the distinct, comfortable aroma of books well-traveled filled Asahi’s chest and he felt his face immediately light up at the sight of neat aisles and stacks of books all with a personality and story of their own.

Noya’s hushed voice lulled him out of his thoughts, “Came across this place when I uh...Got lost one time and needed directions… Thought it was a shame that I was here without you, it seemed like a place you would enjoy,” he said, slightly blushing as he scratched at the back of his head. “I know I’m not that big into reading or poetry, but you always look so happy when you talk about it and I… Well I thought I could bring you somewhere that you could, y’know, indulge in that…” Noya trailed off, a bright crimson blush taking over his face.

Nishinoya followed fondly as his boyfriend fluttered through numerous bookshelves, pulling book after book off as he went and pointing out authors he particularly liked or titles he was interested in checking out. The smile that graced Asahi’s face was always the best payoff Noya could have asked for, especially since Asahi always spent almost every waking moment flustered and more concerned for everyone else’s well-being more than his own. Not only was it a fresh change of pace seeing Asahi enjoying himself so freely, it hooked and unrelentingly tugged on Noya’s heart to see the older boy so at peace.

Gently tapping Asahi’s shoulder, “I’m gonna go look over here, I’ll be right back,” Nishinoya told him before making a beeline for the register. Knowing Asahi would be content and well-distracted amongst the multitude of books, he was able to slip away and grab a nondescript bag from the shopkeep.

Bag held down at his side, Noya turned the corner to find Asahi conflicted with a stack of books in his arms. “So I can’t pick,” he said, distressed and laughing a bit at himself.

Stepping forward, “Maybe you’d like this one?” Noya said shyly as he handed Asahi the bag. Asahi emptied his hands enough to accept the bag, reaching in and pulling it out far enough for his eyes to scan over the title of the book and identifying it as an older edition of Manyoushuu, the oldest existing collection of Japanese poetry. Nishinoya had to stifle his laughter as the flustered Asahi he knew and loved came out as the rest of the books immediately collapsed out of Asahi’s grip, half of them collapsing to the floor and the rest finding their ways onto the shelf Asahi attempted to shove them on calmly. He bowed in apology to the shop-goers he had disturbed as he gingerly lifted the books from the floor and cradled them in his hands before neatly stacking them back on the shelf. “Where--I…. Where did you find this?!” Asahi stuttered in hushed incredulity. “How… How did you know? I’ve been trying to find this edition forever...” Asahi trailed off in stunned wonder, wondering if the small but by no means unremarkable, grinning boy standing in front of him was even real.

“Well, I vaguely remembered you raving about how you had wanted so badly to read it… I checked a few different book stores and I guess this one had just gotten a copy of it in the nick of time, and wouldn’t again for awhile and I knew you deserved to have it…” Nishinoya stuttered, analyzing the shelves around him and trying not to notice Asahi’s eyes widening as the older boy realized just how much Noya had put into what Asahi had previously thought was just a spur of the moment outing for just the two of them.

Carefully tucking the book back into the bag and under his arm, Asahi closed the distance between them faster than he could spike a ball past the opposing team’s defense. He wondered how many deities he would have to thank for the blessing in his life that was Nishinoya Yuu. Noya looked up at him in confusion until Asahi pulled him into a tight embrace, not caring who saw and pressed his lips to Noya’s temple before whispering, “I love you so much, Yuu,” before leaning in to give him a deep kiss. Even Asahi couldn’t have been bothered to be embarrassed by his brash actions, holding Noya as tight as their bodies would physically allow him.

Reluctant to break away from his lover, Asahi was the first to break the kiss, leaving Noya with a sizable pout on his face, “Oi. I wasn’t done.”

“People are starting to stare, Yuu,” Asahi said airily, his eyes never once leaving Noya’s, “And anyway, I’m the only one who gets to look at you while you make those faces,” Asahi finished, his face going shrewdly serious for a second. They giggled as they weaved their way out of the shop, both bowing deeply at the cashier that shooed them away with a wistful smile on their face. After regaining their composure, they made their way back to the street, Asahi’s new present tucked safely under his arm and close to his heart.

“Where to now?” Asahi asked, genuinely curious as to exactly how Noya could possibly have bested himself at this point.

Noya just grabbed the back of his head while chuckling, “Well you see, the bookstore was about as far as I planned. I figured we could just walk around and see what catches our fancy.”

That answer seemed to satisfy Asahi as he was content with just the two of them walking through the city, until a shop with tinted windows and a fairly ambiguous, unimposing sign piqued Noya’s interest. “The Circle Serpent?” he read slowly, “Seems interesting, let’s check it out!” Noya chirped and enthusiastically yanked at Asahi’s hand.

Where have I heard that before? It sounds so familiar… Just as the thought crossed his mind, Asahi nearly stopped in his tracks entirely, as he trailed behind Nishinoya and they entered the largest sex shop in the area.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... :D I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the next chapter will be just utter fuckery so that's something to look forward to. Please feel free to scream to your sinful little heart's content, any and all feedback is helpful as well and keeps us motivated (,:
> 
> If you ever want to fangirl, scream, or just chat about life and things here are our tumblrs:
> 
> [lindeberry7](http://lindeberry7.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [aprettyred-ashiningblue](http://aprettyred-ashiningblue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
